Back to December
by Luana Domingues
Summary: One - O coração dela doía. Ela havia perdido o amor da sua vida por um erro. Um erro bobo e idiota...  Lily Evans deixou-se cair nas memórias apenas mais uma vez, de onde tudo começara até aquele dia em que perdera James Potter.


**Back to December**

_Olá, meu nome é Lily Evans, gostaria de lhe informar que a história a seguir é sobre uma bruxa estúpida e extremamente idiota. Mais especificamente, é a historia sobre como perdi James Potter. Então se você estiver realmente interessado e quiser continuar a ler, tudo bem. Agora se tem esperanças que vai ler algo inspirador e magnífico, saia já daqui! Vá ler_ _Shakespeare, Jane Austin ou qualquer coisa do tipo._

_Também irei perdoá-lo por eventuais xingos dirigidos a mim, eu sei que mereço._

* * *

><p><strong>Um ano antes<strong>

- Lily! Lily!

- Pelo amor de Merlin Potter, o que quer?

Ele sorriu mostrando todos os seus brilhantes dentes, um sorriso que derreteria metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, exceto claro, a mim.

- Ruiva, quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?

- Não Potter, pela milésima vez não! Tenha um pouco de amor próprio e note que eu realmente não quero sair com você! Não é tão difícil assim desistir!

O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu. Respondendo-me com uma voz firme, disse:

- Jamais conseguiria desistir de você, mesmo se eu quisesse. Quando você esta por perto, esqueço que existe amor próprio, tudo que consigo é vê-la. Mas, acredite, vou tentar deixar você em paz.

Pensei em lhe respondeu com "dizem que tudo que vem antes do mas não importa", frase que vi em algum lugar, porém comecei a considerar que talvez Potter falasse a verdade.

Ele simplesmente saiu, seguindo em frente sem nem olhar para trás.

Balancei a cabeça, que bobagem! É do Potter que estamos falando, ele não tem sentimentos verdadeiros por nenhuma garota naquele castelo, muito menos por mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Nove meses antes<strong>

Estava descendo para o Salão Comunal, para dar início a minha ronda semanal, quando no último lance de escada escuto vozes estranhamente conhecidas, porém, em um tom alterado.

- Como você pode ser tão irresponsável Black? Você colocou a vida do Snape em risco além do segredo do Remo! Sabia que era idiota, mas não a esse ponto! Se eu não tivesse chego lá, Merlin sabe o que teria acontecido! Por uma brincadeira ainda por cima, só por uma brincadeira.

- Relaxe James, eu já falei com o Remo. Snape está bem e você ouviu o que o Dumbledore disse: ele não vai dizer nada. No fim, tudo deu certo.

- Não graças a você!

- Pontas, chega! Nem o Remo deu esse escândalo. Pare de bancar o estressadinho e o "santo", por que adivinhe? Você também faria algo igual!

- Não ouse dizer isso. Jamais colocaria a vida de alguém e o segredo de um amigo em risco, acima de qualquer coisa, você devia saber disso.

Ouvi a porta de o Salão Comunal bater, seguida de passos pesados na escada ao lado. Inconscientemente levei à mão a boca. Eu conhecia o segredo de Remo, éramos colegas, mas eu acabei desconfiando dos seus sumiços em determinadas datas e ele acabou confessando.

Dos marotos, Remo sempre fora o mais suportável, não era irresponsável, mulherengo e era muito inteligente, eu o considerava bastante. Sabendo que o Remo é um lobisomem, acredito seja lá o que Black tenha feito foi algo realmente sério. Nunca vi Potter e ele brigarem antes, são tão grudados, e sempre concordando com tudo que o outro fazia; praticamente gêmeos de família e aparência diferente. Uma briga desse porte não pode ser causada por algo simples, ainda mais envolvido no que estava.

Ainda curiosa por mais detalhes sai do Salão para finalmente dar início à minha ronda. Talvez, quem sabe, eu esbarrasse em um dos dois e o perguntasse o que houve, discretamente é claro.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam no costumeiro silêncio da noite. Adorava fazer rondas para curtir o jeito como a escola ficava calma há essa hora, sem é claro o perigo de levar uma detenção por sair fora do horário.

A briga de Potter e Black ainda estava no meu pensamento, será que Remo estava bem? Segundo Black sim, mas amanhã com certeza seria um grande problema para ele o fato de Snape saber, já que há essa hora ele não tinha consciência de nada.

E Severo? Ah, como sentia falta do meu ex-amigo! Até hoje ainda esperava que ele mudasse de lado e voltasse a ser o menino de onze anos, de quem um dia fui amiga. _"As pessoas mudam"_ pensei tristemente, pouco antes de tropeçar em algo no meio da escada, caindo por cima do indivíduo que com apenas a cabeça visível revelava ser Potter.

- MAS QUE MERD...

- Nem vem Evans, não to com a mínima paciência para seus gritos. Lembre-se que não pode me tirar pontos, pois sou um monitor também, então uma vez na vida faça uma atitude bondosa e siga seu caminho como se não tivesse me visto.

Congelei, e o olhei incredulamente, espera aí, Potter me tratou mal? Mas Potter nunca me tratou assim na vida! Sempre fora totalmente ao contrário, sempre foi meloso demais... Acho que meu cérebro parou de funcionar, pois mesmo essa criatura a quem eu odeio a sei lá desde quando, ok, desde que o vi pela primeira vez, mas ter me tratado mal era algo... Estranho. Eu me sentei ao seu lado, ao menos sai de cima dele enquanto o mesmo dava um longo discurso, mas não sem antes notar o quão triste seus olhos estavam. Merlim! Eu não devia ter notado isso, muito menos estar me sentindo assim sobre isso! Quem é você aí no meu corpo mexendo com minhas atitudes?

- Eu disse que uma atitude bondosa seria sair daqui Evans. – resmungou ele.

O que quer que dominou meu corpo está ganhando força, pois comecei a perceber que Potter não me chamara para sair a três meses, exatamente o que disse que iria fazer na nossa última discussão. Ele estava cumprindo com a sua palavra, de fato. E o pior é que não era apenas isso, outras atitudes dele também inexplicavelmente mudaram há algum tempo; já fazia um bom tempo que o maroto não aprontava "brincadeiras" nos corredores nem nas aulas, ou que agia de forma infantil como eu adorava o acusar. Tão estranho eu ter percebido isso apenas nesse momento, será que fui cruel com Potter durante os últimos anos e eu era injusta ao invés de ele ser impertinente?

- Pirou de vez, Evans?

Não, francamente ainda há um pouco de razão no mundo, Potter ainda é impertinente. Talvez eu fosse um pouco injusta, mas ele era totalmente impertinente.

Mas talvez ele esteja certo, esses pensamentos andam muito estranhos para mim, acho que vou acordar daqui a pouco e notar que tudo isso foi um sonho estranho e que o moreno que está diante de mim, com olhos castanhos esverdeados tristes ainda era somente Potter: insuportável e odioso, e nunca poderia mudar. E eu jamais fui injusta, e o mundo estará em equilíbrio novamente.

Acabei de notar uma coisa, eu o deixei falando sem resposta alguma desde o momento que me sentei. Não abri a pouca, só fiquei com meus pensamentos, Merlin, o que é há comigo essa noite?

- Não Potter, diferente de você tenho uma visão diferente do que é bondade, por que não me fala o que foi que fez você ficar com essa expressão de peixe morto e sem sua fiel gangue?

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse de informar que fugi do St. Mungos e me casei com a Lula Gigante.

O que foi? Eu ainda tenho alguma mínima porcentagem de razão, não é porque tem uma mínima, muito mínima mesmo, chance de ter errado no meu julgamento sobre ele nos últimos anos que eu vou abaixar a guarda tão fácil.

- Certo... Você está estranha. E eu briguei com o Sirius.

Ele continuou me analisando até quanto poderia contar, acenei positivamente e ele continuou.

- Ele fez algo irresponsável que quase machucou alguém, e revelou algo que prejudicaria alguém que gosto muito.

- Noite estranha essa de hoje, não é mesmo? Mas deixe me adivinhar, Snape e Remo respectivamente são os "alguém" que você citou?

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Como sabe?

- Digamos que você não discute exatamente baixo.

Ele me deu um meio sorriso e depois franziu a testa.

- Você sabe?

Sabendo que ele estava falando do problema de Remo, concordei.

- Sabe Potter, eu não sou exatamente sua amiga ou defensora do que você e os marotos fazem, mas eu admiro a amizade de vocês, é uma das únicas sinceras desse castelo em minha opinião. Portando seja o que o Black fez, se o Remo foi capaz de perdoá-lo, perdoe-o também, não deixe a amizade de vocês se perder.

Dessa vez ele me deu um sorriso completo.

- Você está esquecendo-se de considerar a amizade de Flinch e Madame Nora.

Não pude evitar, abri um sorriso e ri.

- Verdade!

- Sabe Evans você é uma garota legal, porque você não tem amigas?

Considerei a pergunta. Potter era direto, mas isso era algo que já passou muitas vezes pela minha mente.

- Bem, eu afasto as pessoas...

Sim, eu estava conversando com o Potter e aquela conversa durou horas e horas. Depois daquele momento era claro que as coisas entre mim e James Potter mudariam. Seria inevitável não sermos amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis meses antes<strong>

Muita coisa mudou nos últimos três meses. Tornei-me amiga de James, sim o tão odiado Potter se tornou apenas James, meu amigo; também fiz amizade com os marotos.

Hogwarts toda ficou em silêncio no dia que entramos conversando no Salão Principal, foi algo hilário.

As teorias das pessoas eram as mais loucas, desde poções a maldição Imperius. James e eu nos divertimos muito rindo dessas teorias.

Não demorou muito tempo para Sirius e James fazerem as pazes, e além de só com James, eu começar a andar com todos os marotos.

Remo era o único maroto que eu já tinha contato antes, éramos bem menos íntimos do que agora, essa foi à única mudança.

Peter não era de muitas palavras, gostava basicamente de comer e dormir.

Sirius era o pior dos quatro: sarcástico, brincalhão, maluco, egocêntrico e extremamente mulherengo.

James era ao mesmo tempo muito parecido e muito diferente de Sirius. Gostava de brincadeiras e era engraçado, totalmente impulsivo, mas era muito inteligente. Parecia possuir isso naturalmente e eu sinceramente às vezes me perguntava como. Afinal, ele nunca fora era do tipo que se sentava e ficava horas estudando, só ouvir uma vez e ele já dominava o assunto, e claro, também era fascinado por Quadribol.

A parte mais difícil de me tornar amiga dos marotos, não foi nem de perto os comentários que as pessoas faziam, nem conviver com eles; sem dúvida alguma foi tratá-los pelo primeiro nome. Eu até suportava as graças do Sirius, e os ouvirem tramando formas de quebrar regras na minha frente, mas chamá-los pelo nome foi à coisa mais difícil, de longe. Passei um longo tempo chamando James de _PotJames_ e o Sirius de _BlaSirius... _Bom, entendem o que eu quero dizer? Já Remo eu já o chamava assim desde que ele me confessou que era mesmo um lobisomem, conforme minhas suspeitas.

Soa até engraçado, mas é a verdade! Demorou um longo tempo para chamá-los pelo primeiro nome sem sair falando o começo do sobrenome e me corrigir na metade dele, mas agora aqui estou eu, tenho amigos que eu já gosto muito. Estou muito orgulhosa por conseguir chama-los certo, principalmente pelo fato que estou indo passar as férias na casa de James, e seria estranho chamar os marotos pelo sobrenome na frente dos pais dele. Ok, muito estranho.

Calma, calma, acho que estou indo muito rápido, não se assuste!

Meus pais tiveram que viajar para o Brasil, uma viagem que minha irmã ganhou e cismou que queria ir. Só que tinha ganhado apenas três passagens, meus pais ficaram chateados e um ia abrir mão para que eu pudesse ir, mas como não me dou muito bem com sol. E afinal, lá tem muito disso sendo o Brasil. Eu apenas cometi o enorme erro de comentar com o senhor cabelos-bagunçados aqui do meu lado que eu odiava ficar sozinha em casa, e isso foi o suficiente para ele mandar uma carta para a mãe pedindo para meus pais me deixarem passar as férias com eles, tudo isso sem me perguntar nada!

Fiquei sabendo apenas por uma carta que minha mãe mandou, dizendo como os Potter eram gentis comigo, e que estava feliz por eu estar em boas mãos e muito menos preocupada, desejou que eu me divertisse e tivesse juízo.

_Lindo_ isso não é mesmo?

E agora aqui estou eu no trem de Hogwarts, acompanhada por meus novos amigos, indo em direção a casa do meu ex-inimigo, e da mais agitada férias da minha vida.

A situação do compartimento em que eu estava era quase comum nessa viajem, exceto o fato de que eu estou envolvida nela. Normalmente me sentava com os monitores ou com qualquer um que eu conheço como Alice, Frank, ou Marlene; eram pessoas que me tratavam bem, mas não chegavam a ser amigos, o que era diferente desse momento.

James estava com a cabeça para fora da janela, uma criança, não é mesmo? Sirius e Remo jogavam Snap Explosivo, e riam um da cara do outro, totalmente típico, revirei os olhos. Peter dormia, e eu oscilava em olhar o jogo e James, até que o mesmo retirou a cabeça da janela virou para mim e sorriu maravilhado, esse menino tem algum problema mental eu tenho certeza.

- Eu adoro a sensação do vento no meu rosto... Me lembra voar.

- Você é estranho James, enfiar a cabeça pra fora do trem não é nada como voar, deve ser por fazer isso que seu cabelo está incontestavelmente desse jeito... – eu disse bagunçando-o.

- Oh! Não, como você pode ser tão má Evans! Você bagunçou o coitado, ele tinha esperanças, mas depois de hoje não há mais volta. Está perdido para sempre – ele disse teatralmente fazendo uma falsa cara de tristeza.

Cai na risada, e bati de leve em seu ombro.

- Pare de ser bobo!

Algumas horas depois o trem parou na estação de King Cross, e eu comecei a pensar que talvez fosse estranho não encontrar meus pais, mas o pensamento se dissipou no momento em que desci do trem e encontrei os Potter.

James correu para os braços deles, sendo seguido por Sirius; Peter e Remo foram em direção aos seus respectivos pais, enquanto eu timidamente caminhava na mesma direção que James e Sirius tomaram.

- Você deve ser Lily, ouvi falar tanto de você desde que James foi para Hogwarts. Só fica "Lily isso e Lily aquilo" na minha orelha, sempre fiquei curiosa em conhecê-la – dizendo isso senhora Potter me abraçou – Ela é realmente tão bonita quanto você disse James.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e ao olhar para o lado James estava no mesmo estado, enquanto Sirius caía na gargalhada.

- Mãe, por favor!

- Verdade Lily - falou Sirius ainda rindo – James fica realmente assim as férias todas, acho que ele vai até ficar meio mudo nessa, por não ter como falar de você para você, ou de você na sua frente.

- Valeu Almofadinhas, ajudou muito, realmente. – ele disse de forma irônica.

A situação de James era engraçada ele estava quase se transformando em um tomate com corpo, envergonhado saiu em direção de Remo e Peter para se despedir, estava morrendo de vontade de rir quando lembrei o motivo do estado dele e percebi que eu provavelmente estava do mesmo jeito.

Mesmo envergonhada, não pude deixar de notar então Potter falava muito de mim? Interessante, boa forma de chantageá-lo futuramente.

Cumprimentei o Sr. Potter que já iniciou uma conversa falando sobre como a irmã de James era, e como eles brigavam por James falar tanto de mim.

Essas férias com toda certeza serão inesquecíveis. Alguém tem dúvidas disso?

* * *

><p><strong>Quatro meses antes<strong>

O ano letivo já se iniciara, mas as lembranças das férias ainda eram vívidas em minha mente. Eu não podia mentir: nunca havia me divertido tanto como ao lado de Sirius e James. Conheci Jane, irmã do último, era linda e o Sr. a Sra. Potter foram tão carinhosos comigo.

Acredito que eu e a Sra. Potter nos tornamos amigas, considerando que ela prometeu me escrever durante o período de aulas, e prometi lhe escreve também. Jane que tinha apenas seis anos, e ao ouvir a conversa disse que me escreveria também – seus pais a estavam ensinando a escrever em casa.

Jamais me lembrava da minha vida estar tão boa, exceto _aquilo._

_Aquilo_ era um sentimento incômodo e estranho que começou a aparecer quando estava perto de James, além de sonhos com ele, e talvez um pequeno sentimento de posse.

Não que houvesse acontecido algo, James era um perfeito cavalheiro além de um super amigo, nunca mais me chamou para sair, nem lançou alguma indireta ou qualquer comentário estranho.

Talvez seja esse o problema: James Potter em que eu acreditava conhecer a um ano antes era um James completamente diferente da realidade. Ele não era mulherengo, nem irresponsável; era divertido, brincalhão e até fofo. Em tão pouco tempo ele se transformou em alguém tão importante para mim, e isso aconteceu tão gradativamente que nem dava para notar, até se tornar tão perspectivo.

Chega a ser irônico eu de repente começar a sentir algo por alguém a quem desprezei por anos, e que, além disso, se tornou meu melhor amigo. Ele não pensava em mim desse jeito mais, e eu era culpada por isso, assumo. Eu fiz questão de fazê-lo desistir, e pela primeira vez em toda minha vida sinto vontade de voltar no tempo, não ter o desprezado tanto e o dado uma chance só para ver o que acontecia. Mas é claro o tempo não volta, uma vez que se perde uma oportunidade, simplesmente se perde. Não posso exigir nada dele, então isso vai tratar de sumir e irei dedicar todas minhas forças nisso. James é meu amigo, e não é esse tipo de coisa que vai estragar isso, não vou acabar com minha própria felicidade, por algo que só vai provocar estragos.

Merlin! Faça isso parar, é o James!

* * *

><p><strong>Três meses antes<strong>

Joguei-me na poltrona do salão comunal da Grifinória irritada enquanto James andava de um lado para o outro na minha frente.

Estava para começar uma briga, uma digna de se comparar as antigas: Potter x Evans.

Amos Diggory me chamara para sair e me beijara na frente de James, que sem motivo algum se atirou para cima do garoto nos socos.

Eu ainda estava com aquele sentimento estranho em relação a James, e não diria sim a Amos com aquilo ainda dentro de mim. Mas, independente disso James não tinha o direito de fazer nada contra o garoto, nem ficar irritado considerando o fato que não temos nada além de amizade! Alias, até agora eu estou me perguntando por que diabos ele fez aquilo, considerando que não fazia absolutamente nada para mudar o fato de serem apenas amigos.

James Potter é esquisito.

- Eu espero – ele começou, respirando pausadamente - que você não vá sair com aquele idiota!

Fuzilei-o com um olhar, afinal, quem ele pensa que é? Ah claro, James Potter. Grande coisa!

- E o que exatamente aconteceria se eu fosse? Você não é nada meu! E você muito menos tem o direito de dizer com quem eu saio ou não!

Em seu rosto havia uma expressão muito, muito fula. Ele me deu um sorriso irônico que depois se tornou triste. Eu quase cedi.

Mas aquilo não era certo. Ele começou a guerra. É totalmente sem sentido alguém brigar com você por terem te beijado, mesmo que você tenha respondido. Eu sou uma garota, Merlin! Pior ainda sendo seu amigo... Mesmo que você tenha um determinado sentimento por ele. Quer dizer, só porque eu nem disse nada para o garoto, ele faz todo esse escaldá-lo?

- Nossa amizade não é nada para você? Ok, Evans.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! Da onde surgiu esse drama? Ele definitivamente está me tirando do sério, eu não disse nada sobre a nossa amizade. Talvez em entrelinhas ou ele seja realmente bom em Adivinhação...

- Por favor Potter, não seja ridículo! – lhe respondi - Que cena linda essa sua, não?

- Estou me preocupando com minha amiga! – revidou ele. Aham tá, sei. -Já viu as vadias que o Diggory sai? Quer ser uma delas também?

Se preocupando com a amiga dele, ah fala sério! Não to vendo Remus e Sirius aqui brigando comigo. Aliás até agora, só ele está fazendo questão de me ofender.

Meus olhos instantaneamente se umedeceram, maldito Potter! Maldita TPM! Me recuso a chorar na frente dele.

- Potter faça-me um favor? Entenda que eu já sou bem grandinha e sei me cuidar, e melhor até que você, consigo muito bem decidir com quem saio ou não. Além disso, você não é nada além de meu amigo pra ficar dando esse tipo de crise.

- Veja bem, a Evans do ano passado e suas patadas voltaram! Preste atenção: eu não sou nada além de seu amigo? Certo, mas quantas vezes eu te chamei para sair mesmo? Ah, só algumas milhares de vezes, anos e anos tentando e você só me desprezava! Eu não gostava disso mais te admirava, achava que você era diferente, não saia com qualquer garoto e agora? Um erro meu, já que em um só pedido já quer se jogar nos braços do Diggory. – meu coração pareceu pesar quinhentos quilos e a verdade em suas palavras quase deixaram com que as lágrimas escapassem.

- Faça como quiser Evans, só me responda qual era o problema comigo?

Adivinhem? Eu não tinha uma resposta. Eu nem ao menos poderia agüentar aquilo! Ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras, ainda mais com a voz dura e acusadora que ele me dirigia sem eu ter culpa de nada, e as lagrimas começaram a rolar, droga! Finalmente cedi e chorei. E depois disso, jurei que nunca mais iria chorar na frente de James Potter.

A raiva do rosto dele automaticamente se desfez em culpa.

- Lily... – sussurrou, e diminuiu o espaço entre nós.

Eu tampei meu rosto, e ele pousou seus braços nos meus ombros.

- Vem cá pequena, me desculpe sim? Sou um idiota, não pretendia te fazer chorar. Eu não posso suportar vê-la assim.

Mesmo sabendo que devia estar com raiva dele, já que o próprio era o culpado por eu estar chorando, me joguei em seus braços me aninhando no seu peito que emanava um perfume suave... Gostoso, envolvente e confortante, sua essência. Fiquei alguns minutos chorando cada vez menos, até cessar.

- Pronto, se acalmou?Me perdoa por ser um grosso e idiota? – ele disse se afastando e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em descer pelas minhas bochechas.

- É que vê-la com aquele idiota me deixou tanto... – olhei-o mandando uma mensagem "não ouse estragar esse momento, James Potter!" e ele riu - Ok... Eu fui idiota.

- Não James, eu tenho que me desculpar... Afinal, eu te disse tanta coisa – ele riu novamente – Mas me prometa que você nunca irá se afastar de mim? – eu disse o puxando para perto de novo, era tão bom estar tão perto assim dele.

Ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, e eu ergui os olhos na direção dos dele. Nós tínhamos essa coisa... Eu podia jurar que ele podia ver através de mim, e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados possuíam agora um brilho único, beirava o doce, mas era mais terno... Me puxava para ele, me prendia. Tendo total percepção do quão perto estávamos eu fechei os olhos e suspirei levemente, sentindo a respiração dele contra o meu rosto. Eu os abri e ele sorriu, lhe devolvi.

- Eu nunca vou me afastar de você... – sussurrou e fechou os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo. Senti seus lábios pressionando os meus e lhe dei passagem. Ele desceu a mão para a minha cintura, diminuindo ainda mais a quase inexistente distância entre nós e eu envolvi meus braços em torno do seu pescoço. O beijo se aprofundou.

Beijar James era maravilhoso, uma das melhores sensações da minha vida! Beijar em si não era novidade, já havia beijado antes, inclusive há pouco tempo atrás, mas com James era diferente... Era algo único. Entendia agora porque tantas meninas desejavam aquele beijo e não conseguia entender até mesmo por que eu não o havia no passado.

Céus, como James era bom nisso!

* * *

><p><strong>Uma semana antes<strong>

Já havia dois meses que James e eu estávamos saindo às escondidas, gostava de estar com ele, mas toda a euforia do momento já havia passado. Não queria romper com ele, pois ele era um ótimo amigo e beijava extremamente bem, além de ser super carinhoso, porém, não queria avançar o relacionamento. Eu tinha medo e queria deixar como está, seria ótimo, mas é claro, James estava sempre tentando tocar no assunto de nos assumirmos em público, e eu sempre mudava de assunto, o beijava ou falava qualquer coisa que desviasse sua atenção.

"Para que mexer com um time que está ganhando?", essa era uma expressão que minha mãe freqüentemente usava e era perfeita para o momento. Às vezes eu perdia noites e noites pensando o motivo de não querer namorar James, não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão, a idéia era sempre embaçada na minha mente, e soava tão errado se eu dissesse sim.

Namoros possuem muita tendência ao desastre, alguém sempre sai magoado no fim da historia, e oito em cada dez era a garota, sem falar que a probabilidade de durar era mínima, para que apostar em algo que tem tudo para dar errado?

Ainda mais considerando as nossas diferenças, é um milagre sermos amigos. Agora, namorados? Não funcionaria com certeza, seria uma briga atrás de outra, íamos perder nossa amizade, e sair magoados.

Nem pensar em namorar, James que tirasse essa idéia da cabeça, ou essa conversa com ele demorasse muito pra acontecer.

* * *

><p><strong>O dia<strong>

Era uma sexta-feira comum, James e eu combinamos de nos encontrar à noite depois do jantar, na Sala Precisa.

Caminhei até lá com os pensamentos em uma redação de Poções e sobre os NIEMS que teríamos nesse ano. Merlim, eu sou mesmo uma total nerd.

No entanto, no momento em que entrei na sala, perdi o fôlego, e todos os pensamentos desapareceram da minha mente. A sala estava decorada com velas e possuía uma lareira com dois sofás vermelhos em volta próximo de uma mesa organizada cuidadosamente.

O clima da sala era puramente romântico, como naqueles filmes em que tudo é tão surreal... Ou em sonhos.

Não acredito nisso... Não pode ser, não, não mesmo!

James se levantou de um dos sofás e caminhou na minha direção. Ele estava lindo; de smoking, com um buque de rosas vermelhas.

Droga James!

- Lily – sorriu.

- James... – sussurrei.

Eu não sei qual era a minha expressão exata que fiz, mas não acho que o intimidou já que em seguida ele se ajoelhou à minha frente.

- Lily, eu sei que ainda não falamos sobre isso, mas eu amo você. Eu te amo desde o quarto ano, embora inicialmente não soubesse reconhecer esse sentimento – começou ele. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam intensamente. – Os anos foram passando, e isso nunca diminuiu. Acredito que nunca diminuirá, na verdade, tenho certeza – seu sorriso tornou-se ainda mais largo. Minhas pernas tremiam.

- Eu sempre soube que você era a garota que eu sempre quis, porém você nunca me deu uma chance para que eu me aproximasse. Mas você fez bem, eu era um idiota e teria estragado tudo. – ele apertou minha mão gentilmente, cobrindo-a com as suas. Eu o olhava sem reação. – Mas o inesperado aconteceu. Em dezembro do ano passado, uma certa ruiva esbarrou em mim, e eu realmente não sei o que houve com ela aquela noite, mas de qualquer forma, ela permitiu que eu me aproximasse dela pela primeira vez. Foi o início de uma amizade, eu não podia acreditar o quão feliz estava em poder falar e estar perto de você... Mas o tempo passou e outra coisa incrível aconteceu. – seu sorriso vacilou, tornou-se maroto e logo depois, apaixonado.

- Começou de um jeito obtuso, com uma briga que acabou se transformando no nosso primeiro beijo... Ah Lily, eu fui às nuvens e voltei, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida e eu sabia que era apenas por estar com você. Já faz dois meses que você tem me dado os melhores dias da minha vida. Lílian Evans, você aceita namorar comigo?

Eu queria chorar com aquelas palavras. E não era por estar emocionada demais para dizer sim – talvez mais tarde eu soubesse que sim –, mas aquilo só me fez sentir mais culpa. James não sabia de absolutamente nada dos meus pensamentos, eu não sou a garota certa para ele e nunca daremos certo.

Olhei pra ele quase cedendo às lágrimas, e murmurei _"Me desculpe"_ antes de sair correndo.

* * *

><p>Agora é o momento que você diz que me odeia e me xinga, ok? Eu sei que eu mereço. Ao contrário do que acredito que alguns devem estar pensando, eu não voltei para o James aquela noite, deixamos de nos falar, ou pelo menos de ser amigos e tudo que eu tinha com ele se perdeu.<p>

Eu continuei falando com os marotos, porém, muito menos. Eles não comentavam de James comigo, e eu me sentia agradecida.

Mas o tempo passou e James nunca saiu da minha mente, já faz um ano que aquela cena aconteceu. Eu me lembro bem... Era uma noite de dezembro, estava nevando, e aquele foi o dia que eu me arrependo pelo resto da minha vida.

Quantas e quantas vezes eu já voltei àquela lembrança e disse sim, mas era só um desejo.

Hoje eu consigo analisar meus sentimentos daquela época. Eu era imatura, e tinha medo de me apegar a alguém; medo de amar. Então tirei isso da minha vida, porque pensei que era a forma mais fácil de lidar e adivinhem? Não foi.

Já faz um bom tempo e o motivo de trazer à tona todas essas lembranças é porque hoje vou me encontrar com ele, depois de semanas ligando, ele retornou. Irei pedir desculpas e explicar, sei que é quase impossível mudar a minha situação com ele, mas eu preciso fazer isso.

* * *

><p>Entrei na cafeteria e aspirei ao delicioso aroma de café. Olhei em volta e o vi.<p>

_James._

Ele continuava incrivelmente o mesmo; apenas algumas coisinhas aqui e ali. Andei em sua direção e me sentei.

**I'm so glad you made time to see me**

Estou tão feliz que você arranjou tempo para me ver

**How's life? Tell me, how's your family?**

Como está a vida? me diga, como está sua família?

**I haven't seen them in a while**

Não os vejo faz tempo

**You've been good; busier than ever**

Você está tão bem, mais ocupado do que nunca

**Small talk, work and the weather**

Conversa fiada, trabalho, o clima.

Agora que eu estava aqui era difícil encontrar as palavras.

- Faz algum tempo – disse ele sorrindo. Seu sorriso também era o mesmo: contagiante e envolvente.

- É... Como você está? – sorri ao perguntar.

Eu queria tanto esse momento, mas iria com calma. Começamos a falar sobre sua irmãzinha, que recentemente havia feito uma viagem para a França junto com os pais dele. Ele contou-me sobre a academia de aurores e eu ri com o seu senso de humor que também não mudara.

- E mesmo com todo o frio lá fora, você consegue ficar corada – riu ele, ao comentar sobre uma piada que Sirius fizera no verão e meu rosto tornara-se rubro como os meus cabelos. – Um ano e nada mudou... – eu ri junto a ele.

**Your guard is up and I know why**

Você levantou sua guarda e eu sei por quê

**Because the last time you saw me**

Porque a última vez que você me viu

**Still burns in the back of your mind**

Ainda está marcada na sua mente.

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

Você me deu rosas, e eu deixei que elas morressem.

Meu James ainda estava lá. Mas havia impregnado dor no seu sorriso, principalmente quando seus olhos encontravam os meus... Ele era sincero em tudo ali, mas eu sentia como se um escudo estivesse nos separando. Aquela noite ainda estava na mente dele, eu podia perceber. A noite em que fugi e o deixei sozinho, com rosas nas mãos e uma declaração perfeita. Eu não podia culpa-lo por me odiar, eu realmente tive muita culpa.

Respirei fundo, era o momento. Não havia mais bobagens sobre o que falar, e eu tinha que dizer-lhe tinha que falar tudo que estava guardado dentro de mim. Eu precisava.

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**

Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho

**Standing in front of you saying**

Na sua frente pedindo

**I'm sorry for that night**

Desculpas por aquela noite

**And I go back to December all the time,**

E eu volto para dezembro toda hora.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you**

Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu

**And I go back to December, turn around**

Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de ideia

**And make it all right**

E faria tudo certo

- James, me desculpe por aquela noite, eu fui uma idiota – comecei a dizer. Meu coração martelava mais forte do que nunca e eu sentia meu nervosismo tomando conta. – Eu me arrependendo o tempo todo. Eu sinto a sua falta... Eu gostaria tanto de não ter deixado você daquela maneira, eu fui imatura.

Fiz uma pausa para tomar fôlego e analisar sua expressão. Não conseguia desvendar o que eu se passava em sua mente, mas ainda havia muito que falar.

**These days I haven't been sleepin?,**

Não tenho dormido ultimamente

**Stayin' up playing back myself leavin?,**

Ficando acordada relembrando de como fui embora

**When your birthday passed**

Quando seu aniversário passou,

- Toda a noite, quando eu fecho meus olhos, a sua imagem vem na minha cabeça. Seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua voz... E eu não consigo mais dormir pensando o quão estúpida eu fui. Eu já voltei tantas vezes e fiz as coisas certas naquela noite – falei fechando os olhos por um segundo demorado e voltando a fita-lo.

- Há alguns meses foi o seu aniversário, não é mesmo? Eu passei o dia encarando o telefone, mas eu sabia que ligar seria apenas um incômodo para você, então eu não liguei.

**And I didn't call, then I think about summer,**

E eu não liguei, Eu penso no verão

**All the beautiful times,**

Todas as horas bonitos

- James, você se lembra de quando éramos amigos como tudo era simples e divertido apenas por estar na companhia um do outro? Ou da sensação de quando nos beijávamos? Você se lembra daquelas férias? Foi quando eu notei que eu gostava de você. Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso... Eu sinto falta da forma como você me fez sentir.

Uma lágrima percorreu meu rosto e eu a tirei rapidamente, mas eu sabia que ele havia notado. Eu não queria mostrar o quão frágil eu estava, ou mais do que estava demonstrando. Mas era o James. Ele sempre saberia mais de mim do que eu mesma. Sempre.

- Quando você se arrependeu?

Ele me perguntou ainda sem expressão na voz ou no rosto.

**And realized I loved you in the fall**

E eu percebi que amava você no outono

**And then the cold came,**

Depois veio o frio

**With the dark days when the fear crept into my mind**

Com os dias escuros, quando o medo se arrastou na minha mente

**You gave me all your love**

Você me deu todo o seu amor,

**And all I gave you was goodbye**

E tudo o que eu lhe dei foi um Adeus

- Eu sabia que amava você em setembro, mas eu fugi disso. Eu me arrependi ainda naquele mês, foi um tempo difícil para mim.

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,**

Sinto falta da sua pele bronzeada, seu doce sorriso,

**So good to me, so right**

Tão bons para mim, tão certos

**And how you held me in your arms**

E como você me segurou nos seus braços

**That September night;**

Naquela noite de setembro

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

A primeira vez que você me viu chorar

**Maybe this is wishful thinking**

Talvez isso seja pensamento positivo

**Probably mindless dreaming**

Provavelmente meus sonhos sem fundamento

**If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**

Se nós nos amássemos de novo eu juro que te amaria certo

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**

Eu voltaria no tempo e mudaria, mas não posso

**So if the chain is on your door I understand**

Então se a sua porta estiver trancada, eu entendo

- Eu preciso que você entenda que eu gostaria de ter notado que você era o cara certo para mim, que deveria ter percebido isso no dia do nosso primeiro beijo, quando eu chorei e você me abraçou. Era tão simples, e eu compliquei tanto as coisas... Eu sei que isso não importa, mas se eu tivesse outra chance eu faria tudo certo. Porque eu te amo, James Potter. Eu sempre amei e nunca soube, eu fui uma boba e isso está me sufocando.

Ele sorriu dessa vez.

- Lily, eu nunca deixei de te amar, eu fiquei magoado por aquela noite, realmente fiquei, mas acho que você se lembra de um dia, há dois anos eu te disse _"mesmo se eu quisesse eu jamais desistiria de você, quando você está perto eu esqueço que existe amor próprio"_, por isso, eu nunca fui atrás de você. Deixei você me querer por perto, eu não queria ser novamente um problema na sua vida, não queria te machucar... Quis deixar você viver sua própria vida, se eu soubesse que você sentia minha falta, teria vindo há muito tempo.

- Eu amo você Lily Evans, sempre amarei.

Cedi. As lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, mas eram uma mistura doce de felicidade e amor.

- Eu te prometo James Potter, eu jamais vou te deixar ir novamente.

E com isso nos beijamos. Era tão perfeito estar em seus braços novamente. Ele era tudo que eu precisava.

Bem... Talvez nem todas as histórias do mundo real precisem de finais tristes certos? James e eu teremos muitas coisas para ser resolvidas, afinal ficamos um ano afastados, mas eu sei que se eu tiver ele por perto qualquer coisa pode ser superada.

E essa foi a nossa história. Não completa, apenas o começo, pois o final, _está muito longe de chegar. _

* * *

><p>NA: Olá, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo em muito tempo (as primeiras eram um fiasco), e que eu consegui chegar até o final também, duas vezes ainda, já que a primeira versão dela foi perdida. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrever, ela tem um jeitinho clichê e tão comum, mas eu achei uma delicia para ler em momentos de tédio, pelo menos foi uma escrevê-la. Tem muito de mim nessa historia, na Lily, e até no James.

Eu gostaria de agradecer a minha melhor amiga Larissa Oliveira, que foi a primeira a ler, e betou a fanfic toda, e gostaria de agradecer a você por ter a lido, pedir que expressa-se sua opinião sobre ela comentando, nem se for criticas, ou dicas de onde melhorar, é realmente muito importante para mim.

Bom... É isso, beijão.


End file.
